Yume no Hon
by Turquoiseheart
Summary: ¿Escribir tus sueños en ese extraño libro, y que se vuelvan realidad? Eso era lo que ella necesitaba. Extraño que su amiga y su novio les intrigara ese extraño libro. ITASAKU INOSAI


Disclaimers: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece

**Disclaimers:** Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.

**Summary:** ¿Escribir tus sueños en ese extraño libro, y que se vuelvan realidad? Eso era lo que ella necesitaba. Extraño que su amiga y su novio les intrigara ese extraño libro.

**x.X. Yume no Hon .X.x.**

**Capitulo 1: El extraño libro.**

"_Ese viejo libro tenia que ser encontrado, esperaba quietecito a ser descubierto por su próximo dueño, sus hojas amarillas esperaban en silencio a ser escritas, sus pastas esperaban a ser abiertas una vez mas."_

**x.x.x.x**

Se encontraban en la biblioteca, no era común en ellos estar metidos en la biblioteca un miércoles por la noche.

-Sai te lo dije, te dije que teníamos que buscar la investigación con más anticipación, ya es para mañana y no la hemos ni empezado - dijo una chica con tono cansado, sentándose en el borde de uno de los estantes de aquella enorme biblioteca.

-Lo siento Sakura pensé que seria fácil de encontrar- se excuso el chico sentándose al lado de la chica.

Ambos suspiraron al verse sumergidos en un mundo de libros por los cuales buscar. Se notaba que tendrían una larga noche por delante, daban gracias al saber que la biblioteca estaba abierta por las noches. Sai se paro y ayudo a levantar a su amiga.

-Es hora que comencemos a leer- dijo el chico de ojos negros

-Si- dijo la chica suspirando y tomando un bonche de libros para pasar a sentarse en una de las mesas.

La noche trascurría lentamente, pasada la media noche se sentían orgullosos de poder terminar con la investigación. Ambos respiraron aliviados al ver que habían terminado, regresaron los libros a su lugar, no sin antes esperar a que Sai sacara un par de libros que le habían llamado la atención.

**.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Sakura caminaba por el pasillo de la escuela, esperando con ansia que terminara pronto el día para poder dormir. Solo le faltaba la última clase, la de psicología.

-Sakura- escucho que la llamaban a lo lejos, ella volteo a ver quien era.

-Sai..-murmuro- ¿Que sucede?- pregunto bostezando

-¿Recuerdas ayer que saque unos libros?-

-Si, si me acuerdo, y eso que tiene de especial- contesto la chica con confusión

-Yo solo recuerdo haber sacado tres libros, pero al llegar a mi casa tenia también este- le dijo el chico extendiéndole el libro.

La chica lo tomo.

-Me preguntaba si podías devolverlo a la biblioteca, es que tu pasas por ahí de camino a tu casa.-

-Si, seguro Sai yo lo devuelvo- dijo la chica metiendo el libro en su mochila sin prestarle importancia.

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Las clases por fin habían terminado, ella se sentía feliz, ahora si podría ir a su casa a dormir un buen rato. Iba caminando por la calle cuando recordó el regresar el libro. Llego a la biblioteca y entro tratando de no hacer ruido. Se acerco al mostrador.

-Buenas tardes, disculpe, ayer saque unos libros de la biblioteca y quisiera regresar uno que nos llevamos por equivocación.- finalizo la chica sacando el libro de su mochila y dándoselo al bibliotecario.

El bibliotecario lo observo con detenimiento, lo hojeo, lo reviso por todos lados y se lo devolvió a Sakura.

-Esto no es de la biblioteca señorita, seguramente ya lo tenia usted-dijo el bibliotecario en tono enfadado, sospechaba que le estaban haciendo una mala broma.

Sakura tomo el libro, lo guardo y salio indignada del lugar. Mataría a Sai eso seria seguro. Llego a su casa y marco el número con rapidez.

-Si diga- pregunto una voz del otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Se encontrara Sai?- pregunto la chica.

-Un momento- contesto la voz

-Habla Sai quien es?-

-Soy Sakura –dijo la chica tomando aire tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Hola Sakura ¿para que es tu llamada necesitas algo?- preguntó el chico

-Si, hoy fui a la biblioteca y me dijeron que el libro no era de ellos, no es tuyo y te confundiste?-pregunto la chica respirando profundo para no gritar.

-No, no es mío, pero si los de la biblioteca dicen que no es suyo, quédatelo tu, a mi no me interesa ese libro- finalizo el chico Sakura lo acepto a regañadientes y se despidió de su amigo.

Sakura se recostó en la cama dispuesta a dormirse un muy buen rato. Tuvo un sueño, al principio no era coherente, hasta que se vio a ella misma, en un lugar desconocido.

"_Ella caminaba por un pasillo que hacia eco, sus pasos eran pausado y lentos, ella tenia miedo, no quería estar ahí, pero algo la hacia seguir, una fuerza la caminaba caminar hasta el final del pasillo, ya casi se acercaba a su destino, podía ver al final de el pasillo un pedestal, con un libro, ella lo abría y veía unas cuantas hojas escritas, leyó una parte. La parte que ella leía hablaba de una historia de amor, muy bonita, pero por alguna extraña razón no estaba terminada, la historia se quedaba a medias. Ella necesitaba saber el final de la historia, pero algo la hacia alejarse"_

Sakura despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, aunque había dormido aun se sentía cansada. A fuera se podía ver que estaba un hermoso atardecer, se levanto y agarro su mochila para poder hacer la tarea.

Saco sus libros, ente ellos vio el libro que ahora seria suyo gracias a Sai. Lo agarro y lo observo cn detenimiento, era viejo, sus pastas azules parecían desgastadas, lo abrió y vio que sus hojas eran totalmente amarillas, lo extraño era que no tenían nada escrito. Lo cerro y vio el lomo de este, no tenia de donde provenía, ni de que editorial era, como se suponía que todos lo libros deberían tener. Examino el lomo y vio que casi borradas, tenia unas letras, ella leyó con mucho trabajo "Yume no hon"

Se quedo pensando en que se podría significar, no sabía ni que idioma era, no sabia por que, pero ella sentía que ya había visto ese libro en algún lugar. No le dio mucha importancia, dejo el libro y comenzó a hacer tarea.

**.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Era un nuevo día, vienes para agradecimiento de Sakura, a ella le gustaban los vienes, por varias razones: los viernes era el último día de clases, vienes era día de no hacer tarea, espero más importante que eso era el día en que veía a la persona más querida para ella.

Sasuke, ese era el nombre de su sueño, ese nombre era la razón de su respirar, de su suspirar, de su vivir. Y aunque el no lo sabia ella se desvivía por el, lo conocía en el mas profundo secreto, sabia prácticamente todo sobre el, sobre lo que hacia, donde vivía, que estudiaba.

Solo era un año mas grande que ella pero eso a ella no le importaba, amaba verlo jugar los vienes con sus amigos, daba gracias que podía poner como pretexto que veía a su amigo Naruto jugar también.

Y hoy no seria diferente, se prepara para ir a verlo, los vienes se vestía de la mejor manera que podía, se sentaba en la gradas junto con sus amigas a ver a los chicos que les gustaban. Ella iba con su mejor amiga Ino, novia de Sai, y aunque Sai no jugaba le gustaba acompañar a su amiga. Pero hoy Ino la veía con intriga, la observaba mucho como si se estuviera preguntando algo.

-¿Te sucede algo Ino?- preguntó la pelirrosa harta de ser observada

-No, simplemente me preguntaba, ¿Ya usaste el cuaderno que Sai te regalo?- pregunto la rubia no pudiendo contener la curiosidad.

-¿usarlo?, ¿usarlo como que?, además como sabes tu de ese libro- pregunto la pelirrosa con intriga en su voz

Hubo un rato de silencio donde la pelirrosa veía a su amiga nerviosa.

-Por que Sai me lo comentó, y pensé que lo usaría para escribir, o plasmar ahí…tu sueños, a la menos tus historias esa tan lindas que escribes- finalizo la chica y cambiándole el tema a su amiga.

Sakura que do confundida ante tal sugerencia de usar el libro, lo intentaría en su casa, su amiga le había dado un buen uso a su libro ella usaría su libro para escribir su mejor historia, la suya.

**.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Lego a su casa entusiasmada, subió a su cuarto y se encerró, saco el libro, abrió la primera página y empezó a escribir.

"_Había una vez una princesa llamada Sakura, una chica alegre, divertida, amigable, confiable. Además poseedora de una extrema belleza, todo lo que una persona puede pedir, pero a ella, a ella le faltaba algo, amor._

_La pequeña princesa anhelaba conocer al chico especial, anhelaba tener a su príncipe azul, soñaba que un día vendría a salvarla de es sufrimiento escondido que ella tenia. Ella buscaba una persona que fuera comprensible que fuera tierno, que fuera amoroso pero sobre todo que el príncipe solo tuviera ojos para ella. Y eso parecía que iba a ocurrir pronto, la princesa lo podía sentir, hasta que sucedió._

_Un día, mientras caminaba por el parque, lo vio, sabia que ese seria el chico que vendría a rescatarla, ella caminaba tan distraída que no se fijo en el vado al cual se aproximaba. Siguió caminado y sin querer callo, lo que parecía ser un vado resulto ser un enorme hoyo al cual Sakura callo. Ella lloraba incasablemente, como es posible que acabara de encontrar al amor de su vida y a ella se le ocurría caer, lloraba amargamente._

_Llevaba mucho tiempo __así, no supo con exactitud cuanto, pero cuando ya disponía a rendirse a dejar de llorar y morir ahí, una fuerte mano la jalo y la saco de aquel hoyo._

_Ella lo vio y vio que era su amado príncipe, vio que le sonreír de forma sincera y ella le agradeció por haberla salvado."_

Sakura no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo escribiendo pero le agradaba el comienzo de su historia había decidido que escribiría mañana la continuación. Se recostó en su cama soñando en su príncipe y en su historia, ahora solo faltaba que se hiciera realidad.

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

N/A: Bueno aquí esta el primer capitulo espero les guste mucho. La idea la tuve hace rato y mi amiga Kami-cute me ayudo a plasmarla, el titulo es de ella tmb me ayudo a eso. Si ven algún error me avisan y lo corrijo.

Este capi solo es la introducción aunque aun no se ve ItaSaku ya habrá créanme :)

Me voy bye, bye dejen un lindo review :)


End file.
